howl
by elphie gray
Summary: Claudia is sent to beacon falls in order to investigate a possible artefact. however she soon realises that it may not be one, but a person after all...
1. Chapter 1

sorry it has been so long. here is the first ( rather long chapter I'm afraid) of my teen wolf/warehouse 13 crossover. as always, not mine as much as i wish it was.

* * *

Claudia stood in front of the grand, heavy doors into the school and sighed. She wasn't nervous, why would she be? Just lots of people around her age, probably taller than her. Lots of them… she shook herself, _just get the artefact and go_ she said to herself. _OK school, let's do this. _

Stiles smacked his locker, willing it to open. He had forgotten the combination _again _and if he was late for physics again… _come on Stiles think!_ _Maybe a 9? _He turned frustrated and lent on his locker at the precise moment the most gorgeous person he had ever seen walked through the doors. Her short red hair was tucked behind one ear, and she was dressed in a Hendrix shirt, waistcoat, black jeans and biker boots. Suddenly physic s seemed a lot less important. He had to talk to her. What was one class against hours of time with her?

* * *

"Stiles!"

He jumped, turning quickly. Scott was standing next to him with a bemused expression. Stiles stuttered.

"Yeah, I was just. You see I…she's gone, hasn't she?"

Scott nodded ruefully. Stiles groaned and slammed his head against the locker. He heard a faint ping from inside the locker and he turned the handle.

"Oh so now you…."

* * *

Claudia looked at her watch. 2:55. Classes would be ending soon and then she could have a look around. Why she had bothered to pose as a student was beyond her, and why she was solo was even weirder. But after everything that was going on, the team was spread a little thin, meaning that everyone was flying solo these days. She was sitting in a physics class twirling her pen. She had taught herself all of this years ago so she let the teachers' monotonous voice wash over her head. She was beginning to notice the boy who had been staring at her all class. He was kind of cute, maybe after the class she could –

"Miss Singer?"

The voice cut through the chatter in the class and silenced it. Singer she thought. Ah crap, that was her cover name. She looked up meekly.

"I know you are new here, so you might want to pay some form of attention to this. Page 72 question 3. Think you could give us the answer?"

She gulped and quickly glanced at the page. _Define Volta's law of __capacitance. _Claudia could have squealed with delight. For once getting whammed by an artefact turned had into something useful. The room was silent, and the boy who had been staring had his jaw gaping open in shock which he quickly shut once he knew she had noticed. The teacher regained his composure and turned back to berating another student until the bell rang, releasing them all. She crammed the books into her bag and left the room, almost running into the door frame as she went. She would dump her stuff and wait until the evening to come back and search. _Food time_, she thought with a grin.

* * *

"Dude, it was insane, she was just reeling off all this stuff which I swear to god was not in the textbook. Well, not book I've ever read. It was awesome! I have got to find out who she is…"

Scott listened whilst stiles rattled on about this girl he had seen, changing out of his lacrosse gear and nodding every now and again. He had heard Stiles speculating all day and all through practice, but hey, if it stopped him pining over Lydia, right? They had spent some extra time after the session going over some shots. Scott was still getting over playing with his powers so any chance he could get to practise the better. Scott waited until Stiles took a breath.

"Hey! I need to go, promised mom I would take her dinner at work."

Stiles looked up, realising he had spent over an hour talking about this girl and Scott should have left about halfway through that.

"What are you still doing here? Run wolf boy!"

Scott chuckled and ran out the door. Stiles packed up the last of his gear and slung it over his shoulder. _Stop being an idiot_; he told himself, _it is just a girl! You will see her tomorrow; might even get to talk to her._ His thoughts trailed off as he saw her, hunched over the door handle to the main school entrance. It took him a second to realise she was picking the lock. By the time he had processed all of this, she had already gone inside. He scurried over to the jeep and threw his bag in. he paused for a second.

"I may not live to regret this" he mumbled to himself, as he quietly ran to the door and followed her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia had managed to pick the lock on the door of the chemistry lab without any problems. She circled the room with her torch, looking for anything that scream 'hey! I'm a dangerous artefact' at her. She grabbed a set of dusty test tubes from the back and a pair of ancient callipers, but nothing reacted. She crossed the lab off her list and started back down the corridor. She had just turned down the corridor to the cafeteria when she walked straight into the boy who had been staring at her earlier.

Stiles yelped as the girl came round the corner and walked straight into him. His shock was swiftly replaced by pain as she slammed what he hoped was only her fist into his jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Ow! Jesus! What did I ever do to you?"

Claudia looked down at him rather sheepishly. She hadn't meant to hit him quite so hard, but she had jumped pretty badly when she turned into him and punching had become her first reaction after playing hide-and-seek with Pete for too long. She offered a hand out to him.

"What are you doing in school, after hours, picking locks?"

She looked at the boy still sitting on the floor. She looked smart. Smart enough to see through the government alias she usually used.

"I left my books here and I couldn't do any of my homework so I decided to come back here and…"

The look on his face said it all. Half of him clearly wanted to believe that she was just a girl far too eager to do her homework. But the picking locks and punch said something different. She sighed.

"I'm looking for something old, maybe came here recently?"

He looked at her with a cute, confused look on his face. _Stop it, you are on the job_, she forced herself to remember.

"Or someone maybe? Someone who has come into contact with someone or something and is acting differently?"

Stiles felt a shiver ran down his spine. "Different how?"

"Well I can't go into details, but I hear there have been some animal attacks? Maybe someone round here who really likes hunting?"

Now stiles was beginning to panic. What if she was a hunter? Or worse, a reporter. He had to think fast.

"Nope, haven't heard anything like that at all round here."

He mentally facepalmed himself, and she looked like she did too. Just at that moment, a howl ripped through the awkward silence. Stiles stiffened, having heard it so many times before now that he was starting to get used to it. The girl on the other hand looked terrified.

"What was that? It couldn't be a wolf, because there are no wolves in California! So unless it is turning people into werewolves…"

She trailed off when she saw his expression. Fear filled her chest and her heart quickened.

"Please tell me I am crazy and there is no such thing as werewolves?"

Stiles paused. Should he tell her? But before he could think it through it slipped out.

"Derek isn't an it."

She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I need you to tell me what the hell is going on here. Although I think maybe finding a room with no windows might be a good first priority."


	3. Chapter 3

"And then she went back to him. Unbelievable." They had been sitting in the Chem Lab for over an hour now. It wasn't the idea room; the windows were not too big, but every room with no windows was jammed full of stuff that would take longer to sort than the situation they were in. Stiles had been bringing Claudia up to speed but most of what he had told her had centred on some girl he clearly liked, but what was important was this. Firstly, werewolves were real and secondly she needed to get out of here, fast.

"I mean, what exactly are you doing here?"

Crap. He was still talking, and now asking questions.

"Well I think that's all I need to know so I'm just-"

"WOAH! Time out, you can't just leave. Look I can tell you aren't here for the great sports program so why are you?"

During his outburst, Stiles had grabbed her wrist and she had surprised herself by not flipping him with the awesome move Myka had taught her last week. Interesting. But that didn't change the situation, so she pulled away.

"That's classified I'm afraid." She said as evenly and with as much authority as she could muster. The look on his face was a mix of hurt and just plain confusion.

"And the werewolves of beacon hills isn't? Come on, that just. Please."

He had her there, and she knew that he would never be able to use one of her normal covers, he was too smart for that. Fortunately she didn't need to think of new excuse as a new, more ferocious howl ripped through the air. The two of them jumped, Stiles practically falling over the desk he was leaning on, and Claudia backed into him. His hand on her shoulder was unpredictably comforting, although his voice wasn't.

"We need to get out of the school."

"Okay. Why". It was a statement more than a question, but it stopped her from panicking. She turned to him.

"That howl is not one of the pack, it's one of the Alphas. And they are not big on humans, especially those who run with the pack."

"And because I'm with you I get to be a chew toy as well. Just great. Well can't you call your pack or do they not have electricity?"

Sheepishly Stiles pulled out a dead cell phone. Claudia's look could have cut diamonds.

"Useless cliché of a boy!" she snatched it out of his hands and stormed over to her bag. She reached in and grabbed a slim card shaped device with a wire attached to it. As she plugged it into the phone and the screen lit up, Stiles realised she had been hacking her phone. As she scrolled through the number, he leant over and tapped the screen.

"Derek. Call Derek."

Claudia was confused. From what Stiles had told her, Derek was rude, violent and not great with people, but it was Stiles' pack not hers. She took out her phone and typed in the number. Once it began to dial she handed it over, whilst picking up her ringing Farnsworth. She cringed; she should have checked in over an hour ago.

"Save it, I know I'm late so just calm down. I have a real problem. Did you know, erm, there are werewolves in California, like real ones?"

Steve's face was concerned. He knew she wasn't lying, and that made it worse.

"Where are you now claud?"

"The school. I'm with a guy named Stiles, he is part of some pack and he is getting a hold of them right…"

She trailed off as she heard her phone crash to the ground. She could hear the familiar tone of a jammed signal emanating from the phone as she looked to the window and saw the man, wolf, thing standing there in the window. He was flanked by three others that looked equally as menacing.

"find Derek Hale and get. Here. Now." She murmured to her Farnsworth, praying that Jinksy has heard her.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, sorry for the delay, so here's a long chapter to make up for it.

* * *

They didn't look like the normal kind of werewolves she saw in horror movies, more like the Michael J. Fox kind, but nonetheless still looked pretty terrifying. As slowly as she could, she inched her bag towards her, never taking her eyes off of the red-eyed beast glaring at her hungrily. She had to admit, she was calmer than she expected, and now that her fingers could feel the cool metal of the Tesla, she felt even more reassured.

Stiles was also feeling surprisingly calm, then again, after facing down peter and Jackson this was just another day at the office really. The one thing he was scared about was Claudia. This was the first time she had seen them let alone faced them and if she was hurt because of him…he made the mistake of glancing over to her, admiring how calm and ready she looked. Only it was at that point that the Alphas decided to break through the windows.

Both of them let out a short yelp as Stiles vaulted the nearest desk to get to Claudia. Claudia already had her Tesla primed and fired off a shot to the nearest wolf man, who gave a satisfying crunch as he slumped to the ground. Stiles grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She took his hand and dragged him along the corridor to the nearest room she could find.

* * *

"Well, this feels safer." Stiles quipped, trying to get his breath back. He was about to make another remark but stopped short when he saw the deadly look on her face. Kind of reminded him of Derek when they first met. They were in a janitor's closet with one of the shelving units braced across the door. Cliché they knew, but safe for now. Claudia sighed and pulled out her Farnsworth which was luckily in her pocket and not the bag that still sat in the classroom.

"Okay, what is that, and the gun thingy while we're at it?"

"This is a Farnsworth, a communicator that works anywhere. And that is a Tesla gun, kind of like a supercharged Taser?" the look on his face said it all. She twiddled the dial and called Steve.

"Hey, manage to get a hold on Derek?" Steve looked a little flushed alongside his concern.

"Oh I did a little better than that". He slowly turned the Farnsworth around. Behind him were 4 guys and 2 girls. The guys all looked tough, and to be honest so did the girls. One of them looked like she'd give Katniss a run for her money. The one that looked the most intimidating was the dark haired guy standing in the first of the group. He was slightly older than all the rest, clearly the leader of the pack. He took the Farnsworth for Steve.

"Stiles, where is he?" the guy growled.

"And hello to you too. Derek I presume?" she said smarmily as she passed the Farnsworth over. Stiles spent a minute or so explaining the situation and trying to convince Derek it was not in fact either of their faults they began to come up with a plan. Claudia liked the plan as it mainly involved them staying where they were and them coming to get them. It was a good plan until the two werewolves from outside wrenched the door off of its hinges from the outside.

* * *

Claudia shoved Stiles to one side and fired off another shot. However this time they were anticipating it and dodged, with one of them throwing the shelving unit out of the room, as if it was bad of feathers. Suddenly she didn't feel quite as brave as before. She grabbed onto Stiles and held her Tesla in front of her with as little shaking as possible. Stiles pulled her behind him, his arms in front of him to try and ward them off.

"Look she has nothing to do with this, wrong place wrong time and all that. Just take me and leave her here, it's me you want anyway."

The two werewolves looked at each other, as if contemplating this prospect. Just as Stiles relaxed slightly, one of them snaked his arm out and backhanded him across the face, knocking him out well before he hit the wall. The one she had previously Tesla'd grabbed her by the throat, and as she began to pass out she could swear he was grinning at her.


End file.
